Not Quite Perfect
by PhantomFlutePlayer
Summary: Have you ever noticed Raoul's long pointy nose and wondered how he kissed without it poking someones eye out. If you have this is the story for you. Please be nice though...It is only my first fanfiction.


Disclaimer: If POTO were mine, Erik and Christine would be together, Raoul would let Christine be with the phantom, and I sure as heck wouldn't be posting here. I'm not making any money off of this. I am just taking the characters out for a stroll. (Though I'm tempted to keep Erik a little longer grins)

A/N: My very first fanfiction...About time seeing as how Iread all of your's. Its only a one-shot but...oh well. I know its not the best I could do, so please don't flame. Have you ever wondered how Christine kissed Raoul with his nose as pointy as it is? Its so big it could poke your eye out. Well at least thats what my friend and I think...we came up with it on the phone the other night...I promise we wern't high, drunk etc... when we came up with it. Anyways...this is the rooftop scene. Christine and Raoul have just burst onto the roof.

* * *

Breathless, Christine burst out the door with Raoul by her side. She couldn't understand why Erik had done the thing he did. She couldn't get the image of the chandelier falling out of her head, She knew many had been killed because of him. She was only partially scared about what he did. She mostly was scared about what she felt for him, what she felt for Raoul. Right now she had Raoul for comfort, and that was enough. Stirring her out of her thoughts he began to sing.

"No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.

Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . ."

Christine felt extremely touched by his words, She cared about him deeply. She responded, with all of her heart and sang

" Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ."

In the midst of the melody, she was becoming entwined in Raoul's arms. The arms of the man who loved her. Raoul in continued passion sang

"Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . ."  
Christine replied with  
"All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . ."

Raoul with every ounce of his heart in his voice, asked her what he had wanted ever since he had realized who she was, that one special night on stage.

"Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Iet me lead you  
from your solitude . . .

Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Christine,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ."

Christine responded to the man she loved by almost echoing his words.

"Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . ."

Both with desire in their voices, joined together in a duet.

"Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . ."

Christine knew she needed to hear those three important worlds that each girl wished to hear in her lifetime, and begged him to say them to her.

"Say you love me . . ."

Raoul told her with honesty in his voice

"You know I do . . ."

They both with their voices quiet now, sang,

"Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ."

Christine saw his face come towards her, then before his lips met hers she felt something poke her face. She thought what the heck, and leaned in again to try kissing him for a second time. That same thing poked her in the cheek. Confused, she opened her eyes and realized it was his nose.

Suddenly, she burst into tears. She knew she couldn't marry someone who she couldn't even kiss. She blindly ran away from Raoul, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to face everyone downstairs yet so she hurried to the other side of the roof, willing Raoul to leave her alone. Suddenly she bumped into something warm, and familiar. She looked up teary eyed, and saw Erik staring down at her. Blinking to clear away her tears, she managed to whisper, "Erik, your nose is just perfect, and leaned in and planted a kiss on a very bewildered phantom's lips.

* * *

A/N: I know Christine isn't nearly that fickle, and in this fanfiction is very OOC. I just thought the idea of her going to the phantom for his nose was funny. For those of you who were wondering, I am a die hard EC shipper, though in this story I am not trying to favor any ships, so if you have complaints about that, keep it to yourself. (I am not usually this pessimestic about complaints etc. but the yearbooks have come out at my school and people are gripping to me about the yearbook, even though Im only a lowly sophmore staffer with no say in most of the book) Okay, now that I'm through with my rant...REVIEW! 


End file.
